Castiel in the TARDIS
by booster77
Summary: Meeting of Castiel and Ten. Crossover OS. After Christmas special"Runaway Bride" and before 7x21 "Reading is Fundamental".


Hi guys !

Here's a traduction of one of my fics. Yes, I'm French. So if you want improve the text, I'm totally ok with that !

Hope you'll like it !

* * *

><p>It's a normal day for the Doctor. Focused on fix the neutronic flow's condensator, he doesn't see time goes by. It's unusual for him to be alone. Even if he likes company, the Timelord is always surprised to enjoy those moments where he just manipulates circuits under the TARDIS console. Is that because of the loss of Rose in a parallele universe ? Maybe.<p>

However, Donna-the-ginger-bride is right. He mustn't be alone. His decision is taken, he will find a new companion. But a man. Surely not from the 21st century. Why not an alien. In all cases, nobody which could remind him his last companion.

Repairs done, the Doctor pick up himself to launch the software. So, he has to lower a lever with one foot and hit a button with a hammer on the other side of the console. In that acrobatic position, he can't see the shadow slides behind him.

«Where I am ? What is this place ? »

Suddenly, the Doctor jumps. His hearts beating furiously, he turns around to discover a man, wearing a white pyjama and a trenchcoat. Only his impenetrable face and his blue eyes are moving to observe the place. The rest of his body stands still, almost like a statue. But it's not what astonishes the TimeLord. Indeed, behind the stranger is standing a great shadow as tall as the wall, wearing giant wings.

«What ? »

The stranger inclines his head to the side, curious, and looks the Doctor.

«Who are you ? »

-What ? »

The man approachs, with a calm walk. Every moves seems controlled. And more he comes to the Doctor, more the shadow grows.

«What am I doing here ? »

And in a last great «WHAT ? », the Doctor points the dark profile.

« Oh, you can see me. We are in a multidimensional place. Interesting. »

At the pronunciation of scientific terms, the Doctor reacts.

«Who are you, and how are you get into my TARDIS ?

- I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord. What's a TARDIS ? »

This time, the Doctor doesn't shout. His face gets close. And it's with a rumbling voice that he affirms:

«Angels don't exist, neither God. I am the Doctor, and according to the Shadow Proclamation you shou… »

The man named Catiel stays quiet. With a decided look, he puts two fingers on the Doctor's head. In a moment, his spirit fills of incredible memories: Castiel's birth in pure energy, above a storm sea. His watch of a cell becoming fish, then animal, then man. His fights against his rebels brothers, and after, against demons. The ruin of Sodome and Gomorrhe. Possesion of this human, his "vessel". His own rebellion against Heaven, the Apocalypse, Leviathans… everything.

«God exists…» whispers the Doctor

When the telepathic link broke, the Timelord is shattered.

«Where is he ?

-Gone. Since a long time.»

The sentence falls.

«Why ?

-Nobody knows. »

The Doctor grabs the console. He has never asking himself the question of God's presence in the Universe, even if the meeting of the Devil's physical incarnation should have question him. The existence of a creative divinity is a subject that the Doctor has never took time to think alone.

During the TimeLord assimilates the revelation, the angel walks into the ship. When he sees the doors, he approaches them, opens them… and discovers space.

«Since when humans own this technology ? Which year are we ? »

The Doctor comes next to him, taking care to not stands on his shadow. Hands in their pockets, he contemplates stars of the galaxy.

«We're in 2011. Humans don't know the dimensional compression's system. Or the time travel.

- I don't understand.

- I'm a TimeLord, Castiel. Not a human.

-TimeLords don't exist in Heaven. Are you a demon ? A forgotten divinity ?

-I'm an alien. I'm not from Earth. »

The angel turns in front of the Doctor. He looks shocked and horrified.

«God had created others worlds ?

-Millions… I'm sorry.»

Castiel gets back to the console, and sit down on fenced stairs. He has never thought about what could do his Father. Now that he knows, he feels really bad. God has got others childrens than Earth. Others humans, others planets… others angels maybe. He feels angry against the entire world. Against Him, especially. In a little instant, he thinks about the Winchesters. If they have felt the same way when they've discovered their step-brother…

«Why are you here ? »

The Doctor's voice get out Castiel from his thoughts. He don't know him, or his past, or his world. He will have a neutral opinion and will judge him as it must be. He knows that he can talk to this stranger.

«I've made horrible things. By my fault, I've caused a war, and killed by my own hands thousands of mine. So I don't fight. And I run away, tryin' to forget my sins. »

The TimeLord listens silently the confession. He's recognizing himself in the Castiel's words. He also escaped from war, hid his mistakes to the rest of the Universe… and to himself. Everyday, he wishes to stop count Gallifrey's childrens who where on the planet at the instant of the activation of the Moment. But he thinks that he will never stop.

«I've killed my people too. My planet had burnt. »

Castiel raises his eyes to the Doctor's face. Immediately, he feels his sadness and regrets.

«How you handle it ? »

«I've never forgotten myself. I still learn to live with it.»

The Doctor sits down next to the angel, always the look lost in his memories.

«I've done what I have to do. If there were another solution, I would take it, no doubt on that. But there weren't. You, you've still a choice. Your war isn't over. There is still hope to save lives, change fates which, without you, will cease to exist too soon.»

Castiel watches intensely the TimeLord.

«As for what it can't be fix, never forget. But deal with it, and maybe one day, you could forgive yourself.»

The angel stands up.

«I don't fight anymore.

-There is not only fight in a war. Sometimes, it's just enough to take assistance to those who need it.»

The silence takes place. They thinks about what the other bring of revelations.

«This is like a bad joke, says suddenly Castiel. "An angel and an alien walks into a bar…". This is surrealist.

-More "Supernatural"»

The angel turns in front the Doctor with a happy face, almost radiant.

«You are well named, Doctor. I don't watch bees anymore.

-Happy to learn it.»

Castiel gives his right hand to the Doctor.

«I think that a human ritual says that we have to shake hands to say goodbye. I've never knew why, but…

- Me neither, but it's correct.»

After a shake hand, the trench-coat angel approaches from the TARDIS exit, always opens on space. Far away, there is Earth, like a blue point in the deep dark world.

«Doctor ?

-Yes Castiel ?

-You shouldn't be alone. You need someone to help you to carry your burden.»

The TimeLord is surprised to hear this advice, said by an another person not so long before.

«I take note. Goodbye Castiel.

-Goodbye Doctor. »

And in a blink, the angel disappears, like he has never been here.

* * *

><p>Compliments are just here !<p> 


End file.
